


Thousand Cherry Blossoms

by ApoKun



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Break, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoKun/pseuds/ApoKun
Summary: Izuku Yagi, a boy loved by his family and friends. His cheerful smile brought joy to people around him. That is until he was declared quirkless while his sister got a powerfull quirkEveryone turns on him, favouring his sister. But Izuku will prove them wrong not as Izuku Yagi... But as Izuku Kuchiki.With his faithful friend and brother by his side he will take the world by storm...Warnings:CursingBullyingDepressionAngstCross Posted from Wattpad
Relationships: Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Todoroki Rei, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Rei, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Todoroki Rei & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. One Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This work is cross-posted from my Wattpad.  
> The book is around chapter 18 with more to come. I hope you guys will enjoy this book!

In Musutafu General Hospital, two young siblings not older then 5, One a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes who was 4 years old. She was Izumi Yagi and the other with Black hair with Dark green highlights and forest eyes who was 5 years old, this was Izuku Yagi the step brother of Izumi. They sat with their mother in an office that belonged to a doctor "So Mrs Yagi, There is Good news and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?" Dr Ujiko, A well known and respected doctor asked. The two kids were at the doctor's today to check what quirk they have Inko Yagi also known as the number 14 pro hero Telekenet was the mother of the two kids. She was married to Hisashi Midoriya and then to Toshinori Yagi later on 2 Months after the birth of Izuku, Hisashi disappeared and was pronounced dead. She mourned his death for 2 Months and during the mourning met Toshinori in a Team-Up raid. They hit it off and 7 Months later when Izuku was 1 year old, Izumi was born Izuku and Izumi were inseperable Until now... "What do You mean?..." Inko asked in a worried tone. Dr Ujiko sighed guess it's the good news first, he thought "Izumi here has a inferior version of your quirk. She can do what you can do but has half the strength of your quirk, and this will stay this way until she trains her mind and body" he said "Hear that Izumi, you can be a powerful hero!" Inko said, "Yay! Izumi got a Good quirk now we can be heroes together!" Izuku yelled in excitement with Izumi nodding at him with the same energy Noticing Ujiko's distressed look Inko knew something was wrong with Izuku "What's wrong Dr.Ujiko?" She asked her family doctor, Ujiko took a deep breath in "It's Izuku, he is quirkless" Izuku dropped the All Might figurine he was holding, Izumi looked at her brother with worry along with Inko "We have performed several test which included X-Rays along with other things but the most important being the quirk factor test, he has 0 Quirk cells which means his Quirk Factor is non-existent" Ujiko sometimes really hated his job "Well he was always weak so that maybe It... well at least Izumi has a powerful quirk she'll be the next symbol of peace!" She said the last part cheerfully completely forgetting Izuku Izumi nodded and they rushed of to their car with Izuku following behind 'I am sorry Kid, I hope you hold on and find someone you can trust...' Ujiko thought 'They forgot about me... No! They are just happy Izumi has a quirk, tomorrow things will go back to how they used to be' Sadly life doesn't work how you want it to

* * *

The family of three reached their home and were greeted by Toshinori AKA All Might the number 1 hero of course The kids didn't know that "How did it go?" He asked in Curiosity "Well, Izuku is quirkless but Izumi has a inferior version of my quirk but if we train her she will become stronger than me" "That's okay! Izumi is enough, She'll become the number 1 hero. Now let's celebrate" he cheered And so they celebrated with Izuku forgotten. He went to his room to watch a video he loved for comfort. He kept glancing at the door to his room, hoping his mother would walk in and assure him if not at least come to him to say he can't be a hero But she didn't.... That night he slept crying, longing for his family's affection... 

* * *

He thought life at school would be normal, he would greet his friends they would play together and then comfort and assure him that they still can be heroes together, The key word here being to thought As soon as he got their people started avoiding him like a plague. Katsuki, a sandy haired boy with an explosion quirk which matched his fiery temper started physically bullying him He used his quirk to explode him leaving burn marks all across Izuku's skin. What did the teachers do to Katsuki? Nothing Why would they help a quirkless, defenseless Deku. **Deku** , a nickname given to him by Katsuki and Izumi which meant Useless or defenseless Izuku had another friend named Shoto Todoroki. While he may be hesitant he also partook in bullying Izuku just not to the same extent, he just verbally bullied Izuku and in rare cases where His sister and his friend pressured him would he use his Ice quirk to give him a chill That day Izuku learned to not ask for help... 

* * *

Life at home was no different, He came home bandaged and bloodied but his parents never noticed. They never gave him food so he had to make his own breakfast and Dinner When he asks his mother to play she would respond with "I am busy" and then go to play with Izumi When he would ask his father to train him he would reply with "I am busy" and then go to train Izumi They would promise they would play or train him later, they always promised but they never acted on it That day Izuku learned to only rely and trust himself 

* * *

***Pant*** ***Huff* *Huff*** A 7 year old Izuku Yagi was running from his bullies which include Izumi, Katsuki and Shoto Ah! Shoto. To Izuku Shoto Todoroki was an enigma. He would very rarely physically bully Izuku and then apologize later on, Izuku noticed the change started when Izumi had invited her friends on a sleep over and when Shoto asked about Izuku to Inko, she responded with "Izuku?" After that Shoto always helped Izuku with his injuries leaving very obvious pieces of Ice to treat his burns along with apologizing after causing him harm whilst before he wouldn't bat an eye Izuku disliked Izumi and Katsuki but Shoto was 50-50, after all if I couldn't trust my own blood, how can I trust someone else, he thought Izuku was running through a forest, looking at his surroundings to find any place to hide or escape. Today was particularly bad cause he made a sketch of his own hero costume he wanted to wear when he was a hero and Katsuki found it. He told Izumi and now they wanted to hunt him down and teach him a lesson Along with Izumi, Katsuki and Shoto many other students of Izuku's school were chasing him Why? Well Katsuki and Izumi had the genius Idea to create a thing called the **Deku Hunt** whenever Izuku does something which especially doesn't sit well Izumi or Katsuki they initiate the Deku Hunt the first person to capture and bring The Deku to the overseers, which were Izumi Katsuki and Shoto, Would get a bag of candies and other snacks While running a small pink petal flew by him towards his right. He looked at his right and saw the small petal land infront of a small opening on the side of the rock wall which was high enough to be a mountain, scratch that it was a mountain, Izuku had never seen this mountain so he was sceptical as to where that hole may lead to He had been to every part of the forest in his hometown except this. He would look somewhere else but his pursuers were coming closer The hole was big enough for only Izuku to fit since he was malnourished Izuku quickly slid in the hole and wiggled his way in. He saw a light close to him which he presumed was the exit so he wiggled out When he exited he put his ear at the wall besides him. The wall of the mountain hiding Izuku from his assailants was quite thin so he could hear the voices of his bullies getting further and further Izuku turned around and was met with an incredible sight "Woah!" He gasped out It was a large clearing with green blades of grass and a pond in the middle, the whole area was hidden in the mountains, unknown to the world outside. On a small hill was a Sakura tree which had bloomed Cherry Blossom petals which confused Izuku Since it was still the month of February, normally they would bear flower in spring Izuku went towards the tree and marveled at its beauty. It bore a pretty pink petal on each of its individual branch Izuku had always loved nature, he put his hand at the tree and felt a connection to it. A connection he understood And thus Izuku found his real home...

* * *

It had been 3 years since that faithful day. He was now 10. Izuku had become happier which infuriated Izumi and Katsuki. Izuku would train in secrecy at his safe haven. Shoto though not openly expressing it felt happy at Izuku's change. He had felt nothing but guilt since he started bullying him but resolved himself to apologize this week Katsuki and Izumi wanted to break Izuku and they had figured out how to do so. Surely it would have an effect on Izuku "Hey nerd!" Katsuki barked "Y-yes Kacchan?" Izuku stuttered. He may be strong but he is not stronger than katsuki or Izumi "We found a way for you to get a quirk!" He yelled with an evil grin on his face. Izuku's face lit up with hope. Maybe I _**CAN**_ be a hero, He thought "Take a swan dive of a roof and hope to be reborn with a quirk, maybe then you'll stop being a disappointment to mom and dad!" Izumi yelled before going to leave the classroom

Shoto who had been watching the whole thing plan out was about it go to apologize to Izuku about his actions but Izuku ran away leaving only his tears behind Damn It, _What is wrong with you Izumi and Katsuki! You Villains_ , he thought with his fist tightly clenched drawing blood from his palms

* * *

Izuku ran away to his haven, the one place where he felt safe and at home. He entered the hole to his home not knowing of the two people following him He went to the hill and sat by the tree. The tree looked especially beautiful since it was spring season. The tree had a will of its own Izuku always assumed. Whenever he felt down, the tree would do something to cheer him up. The tree had more than thousand Cherry Blossom petals which made it look mesmerising Izuku sat underneath the tree and picked up an old, dead branch that fell from the tree. It had an odd number of petals on it which was perfect "I should die" he plucked one petal "I should not" He plucked another petal He kept repeating this until he was on his last petal "I should die" and the last one was plucked from the branch.

Tears welled up in the corner of Izuku's eyes threating to fall until a lone Cherry Blossom petal fell onto Izuku's nose. Izuku's face lit up with visible happiness. And this time he cried tears of joy. He still had so much to live for. Izuku left to his... _home_. Where he was met by Inko. He had stopped calling her mom a long time ago. "Where's Izumi?" She asked "I don't know" he replied and went to his room to fall into restless sleep

* * *

The next day he was greeted by what he thought was a blessing but he couldn't be more wrong "Hm? Katsuki and Izumi are not here?" He asked himself but instead of looking into it he chose to not question this once in a blue moon blessing "Izuku!" Shoto yelled catching his attention. Izuku looked at Shoto with not much fear. He knew Shoto's past when he came across him and his father... talking. He thought that his bullying was understandable since he grew up only knowing pain. Izuku had forgiven Shoto long ago But that doesn't mean Shoto won't bully him.. but this time fortunately or unfortunately that was not the case "Y-yes" Shoto ignored the stutter in Izuku's voice and spoke "Izumi and Katsuki, they said they are going to destroy the place you love" Izuku's eyes widen and he ran out of the school, ignoring the teachers calling his name and not noticing the smirking male and female entering school grounds He rushed to his home and found the hole he always crawled through missing and instead of it was a big hole with scorch marks surrounding it "No! No! No!" He yelled The place looked relatively unharmed except in some places the ground was scorched, the pond which had some fishes was half covered by a large chunk of a rock but what Izuku feared the most was the tree.

Izuku ran up the hill and dropped on his knees. Tears streaming down his face. Right infront of him, a few feet away from him, was the fallen and burned form of the Sakura tree he grew up with

"AAAH!" Izuku let out an agonizing and rage filled scream, his eyes burned with hatred and fury. Blood dripped from his hands due to his nails digging in his skin from clenching his fists so hard In his rage and sorrow filled scream he did not notice the Cherry Blossom petals that were once attached to the tree glowing a bright pink and then flying towards him and surrounding him in a tornado made out of flower petals The last thing Izuku saw was a beautiful Katana surrounded by...

**One Thousand Cherry Blossoms...**


	2. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets the person that was always by his side

A boy groggily woke up in his room. His first thought was _'Where am I?'_

"What happened? Where am- Wait! This is my room! How did I get here?" He ranted, until he remembered what happened.

Tears gathered in his eyes and streamed down his freckled cheeks, his only safe haven in this cruel world was taken away from him.

_Why does this world hate me so much?,_ He thought with no one to answer his questions.

"Don't cry" His head shot up. He looked around to see who said that but found no one. _'I_ _must be going crazy'_ he thought with a fake smile, tears still streaming down his face.

"What's the time?" He looked at his bedside and his eyes widen not because of the time but because of what was next to his clock

On the small table besides his bed where he placed his clock was a beautifully crafted Katana. It's hilt was bronze with purple wrapping and diamond cutouts which lined the hilt. It had a bronze cross-guard. It's sheath was a clean white with a purple ribbon at the side

Izuku picked up the Katana and noticed how it did not feel heavy

He carefully drew the sword from the sheath and marveled at the beautiful ebony black of the blade.

"Ugh!" A high pressure suddenly befell upon Izuku who found himself kneeling, struggling to stand up.

"...Say my name..." Izuku heard a voice, it was but a whisper. The voice sounded gentle and soothing yet also strong and dominant.

"Name?" Izuku questioned. It was the same voice he had heard moments prior. Izuku was now on his knees, the glass of the window had cracked and shattered under the pressure. The wood of the floor had small cracks running through it.

If the pressure was enough to shatter glass and crack the floor it was no doubt enough to alert someone in the house if someone was in it, that was.

_'No doubt they are out with_ _Izumi'_ _,_ he thought bitterly.

With no one to help him, and even if someone was in the house they wouldn't help him, Izuku tried to pry the sword away from his arms but It was as if the sword had a will of it's own and refused to budge from the green haired boy's arms.

"Say my name!" The voice demanded, this time more louder and fiercer.

"How should I know your name!" Izuku retorted. Izuku heard a sigh and some muttering "Then this shall help you remember..."

Izuku held the blade high and positioned it so the blade was pointing at his stomach.

But this was not Izuku controlling his hands, it was the Katana. "No! Wait!" Izuku tried to plead to the empty air but to no avail.

The blade was coming closer and closer.

***Stab***

Blood poured from Izuku's stomach. The sword protruded from his back.  
Blood dripped from his mouth.

"So... this i-is how I... Die" with each sentence Izuku found his eyesight blurring.

_I don't want my last breath to be in here.._

_I don't want to die in hell..._

The last thing Izuku saw before giving in was the sight of a man in a mask with samurai like clothes standing above him with his arms folded

'... _I_ _truly am a_ ** _Deku_** _...'_

* * *

***Blink* *Blink*** "Ugh" Izuku opened his eyes but immediately closed them as bright light blinded his vision.

Izuku then slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to his eyes then fully opening them.

The first thing he saw was the sun, he was laying on the cool grass. He sat up taking in his surroundings.

"Warm" he noted. This was not the warmth of the sun but the warmth of comfort

Izuku fully stood up. He saw a small pond with clear water, fish jumping in him. He looked around and saw blades of green grass all around him. The beautiful clearing was hidden by mountains which circled it. A small hill stood a few metres ahead of him

Izuku for some reason had a feeling of DeJa Vu and nostalgia as well. He climbed the small hill and found that a lone beautful Cherry Blossom tree stood on its peak. The Tree had more than a thousand Cherry Blossom Petals.

"A Sakura tree" he noted. He came close to it and touched it with the palm of his right hand.

Izuku felt wetness around his eyes. He touched his face with his hand and gasped in shock ***sniff* *sniff*** "Why am I crying?!, What's this weird feeling I am having?" he tried to wipe the tears from his face.

"Why... Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?, Something Very precious to me..." Izuku looked back at the tree.

He had an urge to connect his head with the tree so he did.

He touched the tree with his forehead and placed a hand on it for support.

Izuku gained a major headache.

* * *

**Age:** 7

_A 7 year old boy ran around a huge clearing playing with the small animals there. There was no human there. The clearing did not have any tree except one but did have a lot of bushes and random branches which somehow grew out of the ground. The boy tripped on one and scraped his knee._

_Blood poured from his knee and tears threatened to spill but he held them in, refusing to cry. The animals gathered around him, each looking in worry._

_A single petal of the Cherry Blossom tree landed on the little boy's knee. A pink glow emitted from it and the flower petal disappeared bit by bit in a pink glow, almost as if it had been shattered._

_The boy noticed that he was no longer in pain. The scrape was healed and no mark was left providing evidence of the injury_.

_"Cool" the boy thought but shrugged it off later._

* * *

_**Age: 8 and a half** _

_Izuku sometimes feels someone is watching him but not in a way to harm him but like how a parent or an older sibling would protectively watch their child or sibling._

_When he feels lonely the feeling returns and he feels warmth!_

_When he feels sad the feeling again returns and he feels cheerful!_

_When he feels distraught or in danger the feeling returns and the boy feels safe!_

_The feeling is exceptionally strong when near the single tree in the whole clearing._

* * *

_**Age: 9** _

_Izuku had grown attached to this place a lot. He has especially grown attached to the lone Sakura tree which resided up on a small hill._

_One day the boy had been bored so he spent his time counting each individual petal of the tree. The boy had photographic memory so he did not need to recount if he were to forget._

_"1001 Cherry Blossom petals" the boy noted._

_Just then a single petal fell from the tree and landed on the boy's head._

_"I guess it's 1000 now" Izuku muttered._

_He thought for a bit then an Idea struck him "A name!" He concluded._ _"You need a name!" He pointed at the tree._

_"_ _Hm_ _you have a thousand petals and are a cherry blossom tree... One thousand petals... I got it A Thousand Cherry Blossoms or **Senbonzakura**._

_As if in confirmation the tree's petals rustled and a single Petal again landed on his head._

_"But now it's 999 petals... I'll still call you the same thing"._

* * *

_The boy sometimes see someone out of the corner of his eye. When he is playing with the animals he would spot a tall masked man besides the tree._

_When he is playing in the pond he'll see the man near the tree again._

_It's always at the tree..._

_But when he is sitting, leaning against the tree, he feels the presence of the same man again on the other side of the tree._

_But the presence doesn't feel dangerous. It does not feel like danger._

  
_It feels..._

_._ _**...** _ _**Welcoming....** _

* * *

Izuku had tears freely cascading down his face. His 10 year old body trembled in sadness and relief.

"So You remember..."

"How could I have forgotten?" Izuku asks sarcastically but still was crying.

Izuku did not turn but he knew who the man was.

Standing behind him was a tall man wearing a red and gold Oni mask with long hair tied in a pony tail. He wore a purple Kimono with white stripes and Japanese samurai armour around his shoulders and Chest. He had red metal plated gauntlets on his arms that reached his elbows. The sleeve of the Kimono however only showed the gauntlet up to the wrist.

He had on purple trousers with white stripes with a white sash, acting as a belt, around his waist. He also wore Red metal plated boots which reached up to his knees. The trouser was tucked in the boots given it a baggy look.

"But- but how are you here! You shouldn't be alive let alone in a human form!" He ask in shock. Now fully turned around and facing the man.

"I was never a tree. my soul had been trapped inside, waiting for the rightful heir" Izuku was confused. What did he mean by heir? There were so many questions revolving around his head.

"What do you mean by 'heir'?" Izuku asked

"You'll know when the time is right... And when he deems you ready" he said the last part in a whisper which Izuku did not hear.

"But why me?" The man did not falter and said "Why You? You ask so I ask why not YOU?" Izuku kept his head low.

"I am useless, quirkless and weak... I am a Deku"

"Says who?" Izuku looked up to meet the figures eyes "You are useless?! Who decided that?! you are weak? Who decided that?! You are powerless?! Who decided?!" With each sentence Izuku's eyes lit up with hope once lost.

"The only one who gets to decide..." he crouched and poked his finger at Izuku's chest and spoke in a soft gentle voice.

**"Is you"**

Izuku's eyes widen and light returned to his eyes.

Then he fainted...

And woke up in his _room,_ his **hell** , but it was time to be free! It was time to cut off these useless ties!

Izuku stood up, the sword still in his chest but this time a faint pink glow accompanied Izuku as his body was covered by a strange pink aura.

His eyes had a fire re-ignited with his eyes giving a faint pink glow.

He took hold of the sword and instead of pulling it away he pushed it more making more blood spew from his mouth.

The man watched in amusement as Izuku did that.

Izuku gripped the swords handle tightly to the point his knuckles went white.

"Scatter" the word rolled of his tongue with him not knowing why.

The sword glowed a bright pink and suddenly Izuku found himself not in his personal hell where he is forgotten but his haven where he is accepted.

He stood infront of where once used to be a Sakura tree but this time the figure was in the place of the tree.

Izuku faced the man. Beautiful cherry blossom trees grew all around the clearing.

"Say it!"

  
"Say my name and liberate our souls"

  
"For we are one but also two"

  
"You are Izuku, my master and I am your faithful servant! My name is..."

  
**"Senbonzakura"**

The blade broke into a thousand pieces and wings of cherry blossom petals formed at Izuku's back.

Izuku felt free, he felt completely free.. he felt...  
  


**Liberated**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you all like it? I hope so. Chapters will be added around every two-three days until this book catches up with its Wattpad version.
> 
> Peace Out!


End file.
